Happy BDay
by Clau Hatake
Summary: Un fic hecho únicamente con la intención de celebrar al cachorro más sexy...


**¡Hola!**

Bueno, déjenme contarles que decidí escribir este fanfic para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kiba y de paso también el mío, pues hoy, 7 de julio, llegué a mi aniversario número 24… ¡qué felicidad! En fin, espero que la historia les guste y que pasen un rato entretenidos al leerla.

**Advertencias**

**Género del fanfic:** Yaoi súper meloso.

**Pareja:** KibaNaru

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes del anime y manga del mismo nombre no me pertenecen... todos son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme con ellos, creando historias locas y diferentes a la trama original de la que son parte.

______________

Como algo fuera de lo común, esa mañana, Naruto se despertó bastante temprano, claro que esa recién adquirida costumbre de madrugar tenía un motivo especial. Era 7 de julio, ese día Kiba cumplía 20 años y él (con ayuda de sus dos mejores amigas, Hinata y Sakura, del destino ¿y por qué no decirlo?... también del Kyuubi), había preparado todo para darle una gran sorpresa.

Uzumaki e Inuzuka llevaban ya una larga relación de cuatro años, comenzaron poco tiempo después de que la aldea fuera destruida por Akatsuki y reconstruida por todos los aldeanos, eran una pareja que causaba admiración porque todos pensaban que el verdadero amor del rubito era el Uchiha y que era muy probable que al regreso de este dejara a Kiba, sin embargo, aún después de que Sasuke volviera nada cambió entre ellos, al contrario, su amor se hizo mucho más fuerte, dejando claro que el único dueño del corazón del kitsune era el chico perruno y de paso, para sorpresa de propios y extraños, el pelinegro terminó por convertirse, en el celoso y posesivo novio de Sai, pero esa es harina de otro costal.

Luego de desperezarse, el ojiazul salió de su cama y se dirigió directamente a la ducha, el obsequio para su pareja comenzaría con ir a su casa para despertarlo a besos y posteriormente desayunar juntitos.

Ese día resolvió dejar de lado su ropa típica y optó por vestirse con algo mucho más llamativo, escogió prendas que le hicieran lucir aún más bello de lo que ya era. Se enfundó en unos jeans azules que le quedaban algo flojos de la cintura, por lo que resbalaban un poco más abajo y dejaban a la vista parte de su ropa interior, decidió que para completar el conjunto se pondría una camisa manga tres cuartos color naranja que se ceñía a su cuerpo de forma divina, revelando por completo la encantadora forma de su figura, que sin dejar de ser masculina era bastante estilizada. El remate fue dejar abiertos los dos primeros botones, lo que dejaba al descubierto parte de su firme torso canela.

______________

Ayudado por su suegra y cuñada, Naruto se coló al cuarto de Kiba, al entrar se encontró con que este aún dormía plácidamente y en sus sueños pronunciaba su nombre, cosa que hizo sonreír al rubito, quien con toda cautela se trepó en la cama y como un gatito se deslizó por el lecho hasta llegar a posicionarse encima del castaño para, después, darle un beso en la mejilla; al ver que su acción no surtía el efecto deseado repitió la operación, pero esta vez en el lado izquierdo, y tampoco funcionó, así que llevó sus labios a los de su novio con la intención de darle un tierno piquito, sin embargo fue sorprendido y se vio envuelto en un contacto mucho más voraz y apasionado que luego de un par de minutos se vio roto por la falta de oxígeno en ambos.

–Desde… ¿Desde qué momento te encuentras despierto? –preguntó aún jadeante el ojicielo.

–Desde que me diste el primer beso –respondió con picardía el chico perruno y rió dejando ver sus colmillos.

–¡Eres un tramposo Inuzuka! –espetó el kitsune, para después cruzarse de brazos, voltear la cara en señal de disgusto y fruncir la boca en un gracioso puchero que lo hacía verse bastante infantil.

–Hump, veo que esto es serio, estás haciendo berrinche y me llamaste por mi apellido en vez de hacerlo por mi nombre, eso quiere decir que deberé utilizar mi mejor arma para ponerte de buenas –dijo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el rubio y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

Las carcajadas y las suplicas de Naruto, para que las cosquillas se detuvieran, se escuchaban por toda la casa, Tsume y Hana pensaron que la cosa iba por otro lado, así que muy discretamente salieron de la casa llevándose a Akamaru con ellas para poder darle privacidad a la parejita.

Cuando Kiba consideró que ya había sido suficiente tortura, detuvo su cosquilludo ataque –¿se te ha quitado el enfado?

–Tonto, yo no puedo enfadarme contigo –respondió el zorrito con un poquito de dificultad, reírse a todo pulmón le había quitado el aliento –¡uff, creo que necesitaré respiración boca a boca para recobrarme de tanta agitación! –sugirió con coquetería una vez que se sintió más recuperado, y al instante ya tenía al otro devorándose sus labios y recorriendo con suavidad las partes de su anatomía que tenía al alcance, lo que hizo elevar la temperatura del ambiente –uhm, de… detente mi amor, esto… esto tendrá que esperar a la noche, en mi apartamento –alcanzó a decir entre los besos, pero Kiba seguía en lo suyo, así que optó por ser más tajante saliéndose de debajo del castaño –es en serio, ahora es mejor que bajemos a desayunar, tu madre y hermana están en casa y no me gustaría que alguna, o las dos, nos sorprendiera haciendo cosas indecentes… moriría de la pena si eso sucediera –de haber sabido que suegra y cuñada no estaban presentes, el kitsune hubiera dejado que el Inuzuka lo tomara ahí mismo, pues cada poro de su cuerpo clamaba por recibir las caricias y la atención de su pareja.

Al bajar, sobre la mesita de centro que se hallaba en la sala, encontraron una pequeña nota de parte de las mujeres de la familia.

_**Kiba y Naruto:**_

_Hana y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer en la veterinaria y también debemos ir a visitar al señor Nakajima, quien, como ya saben, vive a las afueras de Konoha, por lo que ir y venir de su casa nos tomará todo el día, así que sólo podemos desearles que se la pasen muy bien._

_Ojalá que tengas un cumpleaños muy feliz, Kiba-kun._

_P. D. No se preocupen por Akamaru, él nos acompañará, creemos que le gustará ir de paseo con nosotras_

_**Tsume y Hana. **_

Al leer el mensaje el castaño casi enloquece, ya que en lugar de saciar su hambre con comida pudo haberlo hecho con Naruto, pero ya era tarde para eso, pues mientras se bañaba, el ojiazul le había platicado lo que había planeado para ese día y no quería estropear la sorpresa que su novio prepara con tanto amor para él.

Luego de degustar entre los dos todos los deliciosos platillos que se encontraban dispuestos en la mesa, los muchachos iniciaron al recorrido que había trazado el rubito. La diversión, el romance y los arrumacos estuvieron presentes en cada momento del día, así que las horas pasaron volando para los dos.

______________

Una vez que anocheció, la pareja se retiró al departamento del Uzumaki, pues sabían que ahí gozarían de la privacidad necesitada.

–Espero que te la hayas pasado bien, amor, quise darte como regalo algo especial y sé que los recuerdos que creamos hoy lo son, pero aún me falta darte dos obsequios más –Naruto tomó a Kiba de la mano y lo condujo a su habitación, la cual estaba decorada con flores y muchas velas aromáticas, creando dentro de ella un ambiente mágico y romántico. Una vez dentro comenzó a besarlo de forma lenta y tierna, así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el rubio llevó al chico perro hasta la cama y lo obligó a permanecer ahí, sentado, quieto –aquí va el primero de los regalos que me falta darte –habló seductoramente; acto seguido puso algo de música y al compás de esta empezó a desvestirse de forma cadenciosa, los ojos del castaño se abrieron a más no poder de la impresión, el baile de Naruto era tan sexy que ya empezaba a sentir su sangre acumularse en cierta parte de su anatomía. Una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo y que la pieza hubo finalizado, el kitsune se dirigió hacia su novio con un andar provocativo.

Al llegar hasta él se arrodilló para que su cara quedara frente a la entrepierna de su pareja, la cual estaba visiblemente excitada. Con premura abrió los pantalones para liberar de su prisión el duro miembro de Kiba y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos comenzó a lamerle el pene.

Demás está decir que el Inuzuka se hallaba en el séptimo cielo debido a la atención, pues sabía que Naruto era alguien muy apasionado, pero siempre esperaba a que él tomara la iniciativa, y en esta ocasión era él quien había empezado todo.

La magistralía con la que el rubio efectuaba la felación estaba llevando a su compañero al límite, así que este decidió que era momento de tomar él el control, por lo que con su característica agilidad levantó a su zorrito del suelo y lo depositó en la cama, posicionándose, posteriormente, encima, luego se dio a la tarea de besarle por todas partes, pero tuvo que detenerse ante una protesta del ojicielo –esto no es justo, ¿sabes? –soltó mientras jadeaba.

–¿Qué no es justo, amor? –preguntó con la voz más ronquita de lo habitual.

–Que yo esté completamente desnudo y que tú aún lleves puesta la ropa.

–No te preocupes mi sexy zorrito, eso tiene remedio –al acto, las prendas de Kiba comenzaron a volar por toda la habitación, hasta que éste quedó como Dios lo trajo al mundo –¿ves? Ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ahora sí… déjame amarte como te mereces –las manos hábiles del muchacho comenzaron a viajar por todo el cuerpo del kitsune, mientras tanto su boca se deleitaba con lo que encontrara a su paso… labios, mejillas, frente, cuello, barbilla, pecho.

Ya con el juicio nublado por las caricias y el roce entre los cuerpos, Naruto se entregó por completo a la merced de su amante –¡ah!, se suponía que hoy yo… yo tendría el control, pero como siempre… ¡ah!, tú me arrastras a tu torbellino de pasión –murmuró mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la ancha espalda de su amado –ya, Kiba… por favor, húndete en mí –suplicó haciendo latente su necesidad, el mencionado no lo pensó ni dos veces y sin siquiera prepararlo se dejó ir dentro del rubio. Ambos gimieron ante el placer que ese íntimo contacto les proporcionaba.

Las estocadas comenzaron lentas y fueron subiendo de ritmo conforme la fruición aumentaba, el silencio que generalmente se crea en las noches fue roto por los sonoros gritos de placer que la pareja de amantes no se ocupaba en reprimir.

Buscando extender el goce, el Inuzuka cambió la posición en la que se encontraban, se acostó boca arriba en la cama e instó al rubito a auto-penetrarse en esta ocasión. Una vez que volvió a sentirse lleno del otro, Naruto comenzó a menearse tal como si se encontrara cabalgando, sus movimientos eran rápidos, fuertes y lograban hacer que Kiba se hundiera completamente en él, por lo que, ya no resistiendo más, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Después de tanta intensidad, el Uzumaki terminó por desplomarse encima de su pareja, su respiración era completamente irregular, sin embargo, aún y teniendo problemas para jalar aire, una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro y también el de Kiba –¡ah, ah! Gracias por este día tan especial, Naru, eres increíble, ¡ah, ah!... te amo tanto –dicho esto, con total gentileza, el castaño se retiró del interior del rubito y se acomodó junto a él, e iba a colocar una sábana sobre ambos para darse calorcito, ya que la noche estaba algo fresca, pero el ojicielo se lo impidió.

–Espera, todavía no vamos a acurrucarnos en la cama, todavía debo darte el regalo que falta ttebayo –se paró y de uno de los cajones de su cómoda sacó un cajita que parecía ser el estuche de una joya, para no hacerla de emoción entregó el paquetito rápidamente.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Tonto, ábrela para que lo sepas, ttebayo.

–Bien –cuando vio el contenido de la dichosa cajita no supo cómo reaccionar, pues no entendía la razón por la cual le regalaría un objeto como aquel –ahmmm… no sé qué decir, este es un obsequio bastante raro, Naru-chan, qué se supone que debo hacer con él.

–Y luego dicen que yo soy lento para entender las cosas… a ver, no quiero que hagas nada aparte de observarlo con atención –le mostró la cosa que contenía la caja,

–No, pues ya la miré y sigo sin entender por qué estás regalándome una… prueba de embarazo –dijo confundido, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en el aparatito que mostraba dos líneas azules.

–Le dije a Sakura y Hinata-chan que no era buena idea decírtelo de esta forma, pero ellas insistieron en que así sería más emocionante, ¡rayos! Sabía que no iba a funcionar ttebayo –sonó desencantado.

–No, a ver, espérame… es que ahora sí estoy hecho bolas, mi amor. Por favor, de una vez por todas, y sin rodeos, dime lo que tengas que decir –pidió ya completamente desesperado, pues una y mil ideas pasaban por su mente, pero ninguna le parecía lógica.

–Está bien. Kiba, llámalo como quieras; destino, magia… da igual, pero sucede que tú y yo vamos a ser papás… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo –ante tal declaración, el Inuzuka no hallaba como reaccionar, es que lo que Naruto acaba de contarle era imposible, ¿no se suponía que sólo las mujeres eran capaces de gestar una vida dentro de ellas? ¿cómo era posible que su pareja, un hombre, le dijera que se encontraba encinta? Ya comenzaba a pensar que todo se trataba de un juego –¿es una broma? Amor, si esto es una de tus travesuras es mejor que lo confieses ahora –pidió en tono suplicante.

–Esto no es una broma, Kiba, en verdad tú y yo seremos padres en unos meses, según Tsunade-obachan y Sakura, tengo doce semanas de gestación. Sé bien que esto suena raro e increíble, porque yo mismo me quedé atónito cuando me dieron este diagnóstico, pero es cierto… –chilló feliz –¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo me sentía muy mal, principalmente por la mañanas, y que muchas comidas y olores me provocaban vómitos y náuseas?

–Sí, también recuerdo que me dijiste que irías a ver a Tsunade-sama para que te atendiera y cuando volviste de tu revisión con ella me dijiste que sólo te había diagnosticado un mal estomacal –el castaño habló serio.

–Lo sé, pero te mentí porque no encontraba la forma de decirte algo como esto, luego pensé que quizá sería una noticia genial y que sería lindo que la recibieras en un día tan especial como tu cumpleaños, por eso esperé hasta ahora para contarte, pero créeme que si no te gusta la idea y por lo raro de nuestra situación decides que debemos romper, por mí no habrá problema, sé que yo sólo puedo bastarme para criar a mi hijo y no voy a obligarte a… –la perorata del rubio fue cortada de golpe en el momento que Kiba se lanzó sobre él y le estampó tremendo beso en los labios.

–¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me gusta la idea de ser papá? Naruto, ¿te das cuenta? En tu vientre está creciendo una criaturita tuya y mía, fruto del gran amor que nos tenemos… esto es un milagro de la vida, Dios nos ha dado su bendición y… ¡tendremos un bebé! ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Gracias, muchas gracia, amor mío! –terminó gritando con emoción.

Al ver la reacción de felicidad de Kiba, el alma de Naruto volvió a su cuerpo, por un momento temió que su novio no quisiera saber nada de él y su bebé, pero, para dicha suya, su temor no se confirmó. Lágrimas de emoción bañaron sus ojos, era indescriptible lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, era algo más que una simple alegría.

–No, por favor, no llores –pidió el castaño al ver sollozar a su amor –esto es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado y… y si en un principio no reaccioné como debía, perdóname, es que la impresión de enterarme de algo tan grande me dejó completamente atónito y no supe qué decir o hacer, soy un verdadero idiota.

–Sí, eres un gran Baka, porque no te das cuenta de que estoy llorando de pura emoción, estas lágrimas son de felicidad genuina –respondió hipando.

–Espera, entonces ahora lo que sigue es… –se hincó únicamente sobre una de sus rodillas y tomó la mano de su novio –Naruto, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –Pidió así sin más –comprenderás que en este momento no tengo conmigo un anillo para darte, pero muy pronto te daré el más bello que encuentre –sus ojos refulgían como estrellas a causa de la emoción.

Asombrado por la inesperada propuesta, Naruto tardó un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo gritó su respuesta a todo pulmón –¡sí, por supuesto que quiero! Te amo Kiba, estoy muy feliz por esto que nos está pasando, por fin tendré la familia que siempre quise y estaremos juntos para siempre.

Luego de darse muchos besos apasionados y decirse mil veces lo mucho que se amaban, la parejita terminó por acurrucarse en su cama, pero esa noche no hicieron otra cosa más que hablar acerca del maravilloso futuro que les esperaba, se dedicaron a hacer planes e incluso ya comenzaban a pensar en el nombre que le darían a su hijo o hija.

Mejor cumpleaños o regalo no pudo haber tenido el más joven miembro de la familia Inuzuka, y él lo sabía, por eso, desde el fondo de su corazón, agradeció a Dios y a la vida que le hubieran dado la oportunidad de ser el dueño del corazón de Naruto y que, por añadidura, le hubieran concedido la gracia de hacer realidad su sueño de ser padre al lado de la persona que había elegido para amar, aunque esta fuera un hombre.

**FIN**

______________

Ok, pues eso es todo por ahora, como se habrán dado cuenta este no es el gran fic ni nada por el estilo, pero de todas formas espero que les haya gustado, ya que la finalidad de esta historia era nada más ser un regalito de cumpleaños sencillito para Kiba-kun, y claro… para mí también.

Nos leemos pronto, ciao.


End file.
